


The Letters to Lars

by CosmicTanzanite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach City, Cute, Family, Friendship, Humor, Lars is Loved, Letters, Pre-Letters to Lars, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicTanzanite/pseuds/CosmicTanzanite
Summary: Steven helps Lars' family and friends write a letter to him while he's in space. Based on the episode title "Letters to Lars."





	The Letters to Lars

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the titles for the April 9th episodes and couldn't resist writing a silly little fic based off of how I think Letters to Lars is going to go down. Hope you enjoy!

Dear Lars,   
  
Hello, sweetie! I hope everything’s going alright for you and your friends up there. Everything here on Earth is okay. It’s been very nice outside lately. Me and your father really miss you. We love you, and we’re so unbelievably proud of you for doing all of this stuff in space. We hope you can come home soon.    
  
Oh! Yesterday, we made some arroz caldo in your honor! We were talking about how you would always cook it for us on our anniversaries and for family holidays or just when you felt like it and decided to give it a try for old time’s sake. Although we tried really hard, it didn’t taste near as good as how you make it. Maybe you can cook some up for us and those pals Steven told me you’re bringing with you when you get back home!    
  
Wait, actually, I don’t know if he wanted me to tell you about his baking. Maybe leave that out of the letter. But please keep in the stuff about us missing him and being proud of him! I want him to hear that.   
  
-Mrs. Barriga

 

  
~~~

 

Dear Lars,    
  
Heyo! How are things in space? I’ll have to say, I never expected for you to be an astronaut! Or-wait, space pirate captain? Is that like one of those jedi things? Well, hey! That’s even better!   
  
Your friend-what’s your name again?-Steven here told me you’ve been doing all sorts of cool things up there! Like-what’s something he’s done? Stole a ship? What? You’re a space burglar? Oh goodness, I’m sorry about that, Steven. I always had a feeling he’d be-huh? It’s for a good cause? Well, guess you can’t argue with that.    
  
Anyway, I guess your old man doesn’t really understand what you’re doing up there, but it sounds like you’re at least making the best of the situation! I know your mother already said it in her letter, but we love you very much. Don’t get in too much trouble with the space police or-is that a thing? Kind of? What’s it called? Okay! Don’t get in too much trouble with the Diamonds.    
  
So how do I end this letter? What’s that thing you told me he said? Jingle jangle or something?   
  
-Mr. Barriga

 

~~~

 

Dear Lars,    
  
Hey, Lars. It’s Sadie. I mean, Steven’s probably going to tell you it’s me, but yeah. It’s me. I just wanted to let you know that uh, I really miss you and think about you a lot. Steven showed me a picture of you with your new friends and outfit and well, everything. I always told you that you’d look good with pink hair, but you never listened to me.   
  
It looks like you’re happy. I hope you are. I’m doing pretty good. I think Steven told you already, but I’m in a band with the cool kids. They’re really nice, Lars. And they miss you too! I know you probably won’t believe it coming from me, but trust me. We’ve talked about it. Our first show’s coming up in a few days, and we’ve been practicing extra hard. It’s a lot of fun. A lot more fun than working at the crummy old Big Donut.   
  
Does he know I quit? Oh, thanks for telling him. So, yeah, that happened. Thank god. For once, life looks really good for me. But not because you’re not here! I really do miss you a lot, I promise. I can’t wait until you come home, and we can hang out again. You can come to our concerts, too! Buck said we could make you a VIP and save a front-row seat with your name on it. Probably not literally, but hey, we’ll see what we can do.    
  
Sorry if I’m talking about the band too much. It’s just been on my mind a lot since it’s all I ever do nowadays, and it’s been my dream for years. You know how that is.    
  
Oh no, I’m rambling. Ahh! I hope this isn’t too long. But I’ll end the letter now. Basically uhhh I miss you, Lars. I know I’ve said that like three times now but yeah. Please come home soon.   
  
-Sadie

 

~~~   
  


Dear Lars,   
  
Hey. It’s Buck. What’s up? Can he hear me? Oh, this is a letter? Oh.   
  
Hey, Lars. It’s Buck. Steven told me that he’s gonna write a letter to you about what I say. So yeah, I heard you’re stranded in space and stuff. Sounds pretty rough. But apparently you’re pink now? And a pirate? And a portal for Steven? That’s rad. You’re a rad guy, Lars Barriga.    
  
When you get back, we gotta hang. All of us. It’ll be like old times. Or what old times should’ve been because I wish we hung out more before you went to space.    
  
I guess that’s about it for now. Here, I’ll give you my number so you can text me for now. Wait. Is there any reception up there? Oh. Bummer. Then I’ll just wait and hit you up when you’re home, but until then? Bingo bongo. Heh. See what I did there?   
  
-Buck

 

~~~

 

Dear Lars,    
  
Hey, man. I’m kind of bad at letters, but I’ll give this a shot. So how’s it been? Pretty hard, I assume. I mean, a while back, Steven told me about how he sacrificed himself or something, and you got dragged along in space too, and you like...also sacrificed yourself and died? But you came back to life, so it’s cool now. I guess you’re like a zombie? Right? Oh, you don’t like it when people say that? Sorry, man. Take that out. I don’t want to offend him.   
  
Anyway, all that stuff you did sounds really brave. I probably wouldn’t have been able to pull it off myself. I hope you’re able to get home soon. We’re all really worried, but also starstruck in a way, you know? I mean, yeah, we didn’t talk too much, but I didn’t know you had it in you. Not in a bad way. I just never really expect people I know to go to space and become like pink and badass and immortal. Wait, are you immortal? Is he immortal? Huh. You don’t know? You might wanna find out, man. That’d be cool, but also kinda suck at the same time. Depends on who you are, I guess.   
  
Welp, that’s about it. Oh no, wait! One more thing. I don’t know if this is weird or not, but I was kinda thinking about writing a song in your honor? Only if you’re cool with it though. I suck at names, but I was kind of thinking about something like The Rise of Lars or Lars Barriga: Intergalactic Hero. Any of those sound cool? Maybe you could think of something better. Anyway, that’s it. Catch you later.   
  
-Sour Cream

 

~~~

 

Dear Lars,   
  
Hey, Lars! Man, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you! Well, duh, you’re in space. But still. How’s that going? The way Steven and Sadie talk about it sounds like it’s going pretty good! Still must be a drag to be all the way up there when all your friends and family are down here. I hope you make it back to Earth soon!   
  
Everything’s been going great down here. I’m sure Sadie’s told you about the band! It’s so much fun! I don’t know if you’re a music person, but if you are, let us know. We can definitely do a collab or something. If not, no worries! You’ll just be the first guy to get tickets and merch! Well, when Buck finishes making all those T-shirts. It’s taking him longer than he thought because apparently there are a lot of orders. Someone ordered a hundred of those things! Can you believe it? Oh, that was you Steven? Are you serious? Wow!   
  
Anyway, I hope you’re having fun! Also, your new outfit looks fantastic! Seriously, why didn’t you dress like that back home? Bring me back one of those capes!   
  
-Jenny

 

~~~

 

Dear Lars,   
  
Hi. Ronaldo here. I don’t even know why Steven is asking me to do this, but he wants me to say something to you in this letter. I know you probably don’t want to talk to me, and I’m not so sure if I want to talk to you. But Steven told me he’d finally watch season five of Koala Princess with me if I did this, and that’s an offer I can’t turn down.   
  
Anway, I heard you’re in space. And pink. And magical. And basically doing everything we said we were gonna do together. Without me. Thanks for that. I mean, I’m sure you’re having much more fun up there since I’m not holding you back and embarrassing you in front of your cool new gem friends and stuff. I bet you haven’t even told them about me. But I’m not sad about it. Again, I’m only doing this because Steven told me to, and I like Steven. Not you.   
  
I do have a lot of questions to ask you, but I’ll refrain from doing so. Although my one goal in life is to discover the truth of the universe, and I feel that you have some answers for me, and I’ve theorized a few myself, I’ll just leave you alone like I always do. Also because I don’t really want to talk to you at all right now, and I mean that. Again, this is for Steven. Not because I miss being your friend or anything especially now that you’re so far away, and I never even got to say goodbye or anything.    
  
I could go into detail about what’s going on with me, but I’ll spare you from that because I know you don’t care. And hey, who could I blame you? Either way, even though we are at faults with one another and have been for some time, and you probably won’t even read this part of the letter, I hope you’re doing well, and that all the future alien abduction training we did together as kids pays off. Even if in the end, you’re the only one who needed it.   
  
And don’t think any of this, but if I’m wrong and you did tell your friends about me and talk about me and stuff, I’d like to know. Because I don’t care about my image as much as you do or anything, but I like to know what people are saying about me, and you have a history of leaving me in the dark.    
  
Also, if you haven’t told them about your old friend Ronaldo, maybe you should actually? Just saying. Although I don’t ever wish to be your friend again, and I mean that, it would be nice to talk to a real alien from space. I’d love to interview one of them for my blog. You wouldn’t even have to talk to me. Just about me.    
  
And that’s about it. Yeah. Hope you come home soon, I guess. I know you probably won’t talk to me when you do. And I kind of wish you did. I know we don’t like each other now and all, but some of those times we had growing up still really mean a lot to me. Because of the memories. Not because they were with you. Or maybe a little bit. Who knows? But I think about you a lot. And I kind of wish I did get to talk to you one more time before all of this happened, you know? Just to tie up loose ends. I feel like we both kind of have a lot to be sorry for, actually. And maybe, just maybe, we could have managed to talk things out so we could-who am I kidding? I miss you, Lars! I never realized how much I did until you got abducted! I want to be best friends again! I want to go to space with you! I’m sorry! Please forgive me, and I’ll-wait no, Steven, don’t write that down! No! Stop! No! Give me that pencil! I need to erase everyth   
  
-Ronaldo

  
  


~~~

 

Dear Lars,   
  
........................   
  
-Onion

 

~~~

 

Dear Lars,    
  
Who is Lars again? Oh. Sorry, I don’t know him, but tell your friend that I hope he’s okay!   
  
-Jamie (he’s the mailman)

 

~~~

 

Dear Lars,   
  
Rolls over. Flicks tail. Yawns. Blinks (that means he loves you!!!). Flicks tail again. Closes eyes. Sleeps.   
  
-Lion

 

~~~

 

Dear Lars,   
  
Hey there, Lars! It’s Connie. I know we didn’t really talk much when you were on Earth, but you seemed like a really cool guy when I went with Steven to visit you. I know you mostly talked to Stevonnie then, but I make up half of them! Well, kind of. Steven told me fusion is kind of a weird thing, and that we’re not really half of Stevonnie. But in a way, we are, so it still counts.

 

Anyway, I hope I can come see you again soon! It was a lot of fun when we did. Well, except for getting stranded. That wasn’t too great. But everything else was! I hope you’re still having a lot of cool space adventures, and that you didn’t run into Emerald again or any other offending Homeworld gems.   
  
That’s about all I have to say! I hope you have a safe trip home. Oh, and please tell the Off Colors I say hi!   
  
-Connie

 

~~~

 

Dear Lars,   
  
What’s a Lars? Isn’t that one of those humans you told me about before I betrayed Homeworld? Oh. Mhmmm. Yeah. Whoa, really? Wait a minute. How is he still in space when you’re back on Earth? Couldn’t you have just brought him with you? Oh. Ohhhhh. Okay. I get it now. I think. So you just want me to send this friend of yours a letter despite knowing absolutely nothing about him other than what you’ve told me? Okay! Wait, what do you mean you already started writing?    
  
Greetings, Lars. My name is Peridot, the leader of the Crystal Gems (they just don’t tell anyone about me because I’m their most powerful secret weapon!). Anyway, although I know absolutely nothing about you other than the brief recap that has just been given to me by Steven, it sounds as if you are quite brave. I, as someone who knows a few things about bravery, congratulate you on your heroic ventures and hope you are able to return to your home planet soon.   
  
I believe that’s all I have to say for now. Thank you, Steven, for letting me write to your friend Cars. Huh? Oh, sorry. Lars. But, yes. I hope going against the tyrannical society provided by Homeworld goes well for you, and if you need any help with that, you’ve got yourself an expert right here! Travel safely!    
  
Oh, and one more thing, Lars. I know this will sound absolutely ridiculous, but if you happen to see a blue gem flying around with a barn, please tell her to come back to Earth. She should know what you mean.   
  
-Peridot

 

~~~

 

Dear Lars,   
  
Uhh. I don’t really do letters. Sorry. Just let your friend Lars know that he will be fine. Eventually.   
  
-Garnet

 

~~~

 

Dear Lars,    
  
Um hello-I’m sorry, I forgot his name. Was it Larry? Oh, right. Sorry!    
  
Hello, Lars. I don’t believe we’ve ever had a conversation, yet Steven thinks it will be a good idea for me to say a few words to you while you’re stranded in space.    
  
I know that things can be rather scary there, especially to a human of your age, but by what I’ve heard, you seem to be handling it pretty well! Why, when Greg went to space a while back, he was screaming to come home immediately! We had to fly up there and get him and-wait, why can’t we go get your friend, Steven? I’m sure we can do something to one of those ships-oh, he’s got it covered? Well, that’s wonderful then! You’re handling this situation better than Greg!   
  
Anyway, I hope the cosmos are kind to you. Please let me-err, Steven know if you need anything, and we’ll be happy to help!   
  
-Pearl

 

~~~

 

Dear Lars,   
  
Hey, Donut Boy! What’s up? I don’t know if you know me by name or anything, but I’m that purple gem who used to shapeshift into a cat and steal donuts as you threw them in the dumpster. Remember when you tried to pick me up, and I shapeshifted my head into a crocodile’s right before you could, and you ran away screaming? Haha! Good times, right?   
  
Anyway, Steven told me you’re like in space and undead or something? Weird. I could’ve sworn we got everyone off that ship. Sorry about that. But hey, it sounds like you’re enjoying it! As much as any human that’s suddenly found themselves lightyears away from their home planet can at least. I wouldn’t really know anything about that because I’ve actually never been to space for that long, but it sounds rough. Glad you’re dealing with it though!   
  
Welp, that’s about it. I’m gonna go see if I can try that old dumpster trick out on the fry shop. Don’t die again! Wait, is that insensitive?   
  
-Amethyst

 

~~~

  
Dear Lars,   
  
Lars! It’s me, Steven! During my last visit, you seemed to really miss your parents and your friends and everyone back home, so I thought it would be a good idea to go around and have everyone in Beach City write a letter to you! Well, almost everyone. I just kind of went with whoever was closest to you and anyone else I could find. And instead of having them write their own letter, I just transcribed what they said about you because it seemed quicker. I didn’t want to send this to you after you’d found your way back! It’d be kinda pointless to do that, huh?   
  
Also, I wanted to let you know that your friends are still thinking of you. We all miss you a lot, Lars, and we really want you to come home. Even if sometimes the distance makes it feel like people don’t care, I promise we all do! I can’t wait until you’re home, and we can all get together and throw a big welcome party for you! Oh, and the Off Colors too!   
  
Anyway, I’ll probably talk to you when I deliver this letter. I tried to get Sadie’s mom to do it, but she said her route doesn’t include space. I guess I should’ve known that. But yeah, if you’re reading this now, that means I’ve already stopped by and will also visit you again as soon as possible! Because I love spending time with you, and you do really cool stuff up here.   
  
Love,   
Your best friend Steven Universe   



End file.
